


The Tale of Chevalterria

by Featherbirb



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Action, Angst, Angsty Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bonding, Cute, Developing Relationship, Dictatorship, Fantasy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Injury, Learning to Work Together, Magic, Mutual Pining, PTSD, Pegasus - Freeform, Princess - Freeform, Slow Burn, Tension, These girls are gonna kiiiillll me, chevalterria, dogponies, gay female character, growing to respect each other, kingdom - Freeform, kiss, mlpau, mlpoc, overthrown rule, rebel, seaponies, spells, the oh hellos, totalitarianism, unicorn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherbirb/pseuds/Featherbirb
Summary: The once peaceful and harmonious Kingdom of Chevalterria was now the home of chaos and under the strong rule of dictatorship. There still, however, was hope, as two brave ponies who were more opposite than night and day, teamed up to save their home once and for all.That is if they could stop arguing enough to focus on the journey...
Relationships: Blue Lavender (chevalterria)/Cardinal (chevalterria), Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	The Tale of Chevalterria

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I’m so excited to finally be able to get to share this story with the public. I’ve had this story in the works for almost 5 years now, but I never really had the resources to act upon the idea. Now I can excitedly say that I’ve begun to write this story so I hope you follow me along on the journey. Without further ado, I introduce the first chapter of my story, The Tale it Chevalterria. Enjoy!!!

The forest always looked beautiful to her, with the large green trees and the small streams that flowed between jagged rocks. She would have appreciated the scene much more, that is if she hadn’t been running for her life. Blue Lavender never really thought of herself as a runner, considering she’s never been out of the castle before.

Her mother has always been overly protective of her, consistantly going off on overdramatic tangents such as ‘the world’s too dangerous!’ or, ‘I’d rather you stay here so I can keep my eyes on you.’

She never really understood why her mother kept her locked up. Nothing dangerous ever happened outside the castle walls.

As far as she was concerned, anyhow.

She was starting to regret her decision as the royal guards were hot on her tail. Blue kept running as fast as her legs could carry her, her saddle bag slightly weighing her down as she hoped by SOME miracle she could shake them.

‘Bad idea bad idea bad idea bad idea….’ was all that could race through her mind as she heard their hoofsteps trailing close behind her.

Her mother. Was going. To kill her.

The calls of “Princess, please halt!”, were drowned out by the sound of her heartbeat thudding erratically and pumping in her ears. Blue’s stomach filled with udder dread when she reached a dead end. The tall wall of mossey green rock stopped her dead in her tracks, as she desperately looked for another way she could go. Nothing came in sight. She couldn’t go back the way she came, she would run right into the guards. Blue would have used a teleportation spell if she could concentrate, but she was way too winded from her escape to exhaust any energy in trying to conjure it. She was about to face defeat, head back to the castle with her head hung low, ready to face any punishment her mother had for her, when a sudden flash of red stopped her mental derailment right in its tracks.

Turns out that flash of red was a pony, and turns out that pony had jumped in at just the right time, as the guards finally reached them. The stallions came to a stop, and barred their spears at the immediate sight of the cloaked pony. The pony was wearing a red cloak which covered its entire back but was tied tight in the middle with a black belt. Said belt held a makeshift wing capsule attached to a small backpack, sitting perched slightly below their shoulder blades. The pony had pink scars covering her all but one of their legs, and a messy black tail swishing in anticipation.

“HALT!” one of the guards yelled, causing the rest of the fleet to tense up, ready to attack if necessary. The pony simply just stared at them, their glowing blue eyes shining through the black shadow of the hood narrowed further as another shout was added from the stallions.

“Step away from the princess, if you know what’s good for you…”

This seemed to catch the ponies attention, as their eyes widened at the decloration. Head turning to the side to regard Blue, the pony looked at her with a look that mirrored mild surprise, but Blue was unsure due to only being able to see the glow of their eyes. The guards took the ponies distraction as an opportunity to attack, as they lunged at the pony with full force. The pony whipped its head back around, and dodged all of the guards upcoming attacks. One of the guards tried to ram them into a tree with his running force alone, but the masked pony leapt over the guard with graceful ease and used their weight from the jump to send its back hoof straight into the face of another guard on their way down, causing a domino effect and knocking down four other soldiers. Blue watched in silent amazement as the pony took out the entire fleet of guards, leaving them scattered on the ground in a motionless heap.

After standing still for a few seconds, the pony looked back at her, offering its hoof for Blue to take. Blue was hesitant to accept the outstretched limb, which seemed to irritate the pony, causing them to extend it further, eyes narrowing slightly. Blue’s decision was made however, as she heard the heavy hoofsteps of another fleet of guards. Without further hesitation, she wrapped her front hooves around the ponies neck. The pony scooped Blue up with its right hoof while simultaneously pulling out a grappling hook with their left that was lodged under its belt, shooting it above the rocky ledge. The two were instantly pulled upwards, over the ledge and out of sight, landing behind a large bush.

Blue let out a shriek of surprise as they flew upwards, and once they reached the ground she let go of the pony, gasping for breath as she tried to collect herself from the sudden escape.

“Ha..ha.. h-ok. I don’t know what that was or how you did that or WHERE that grappling hook came from, but who are you and why did you save me?”

The pony looked at her, before sighing and removing their hood. The pony turned out to be a mare, slightly shorter than herself. The mare had a dark pink hide with a ruffled short black mane and bright blue eyes. She had black accents covering her hooves and her ears, and each ear had two blue piercings. The mare also had a bright pink scar going straight down her right eye, and a gash cutting through her left ear procuring the same color.

“Who I am doesn’t concern you,” she said with a snarl. “Better question is why the princess is running away from the castle leading the guards on a wild goose chase.”

Blue was slightly irritated with her tone, but thought she deserved an explanation none the less. “I was looking through the castle library, and I found this book.” Her horn glowed purple as she levitated it out of her saddle bag to present to the mare. The mare grabbed it from Blue’s hold and studied the cover. Blue continued to speak. “Inside there’s a bunch of spells I couldn’t make out, and some old scrolls that had documentation from previous ruling periods of the kingdom. According to the writings, the kingdom used to be ruled together by two collective parties, but It didn’t specify what happened after that.”

The mare looked up at Blue as she spoke, multiple wordless emotions flashed across her features until a neutral one returned, resting there still and firm like it had never left. She then quickly looked back down at the cover and began to flip through the pages. Blue seemed oblivious to the mares reaction, as she continued with her explanation without a hitch.

“The book then went on and on about these miracle stones, and that when used together they can restore harmony across the land. I showed it to my mother but she dismissed me and said it was only an old mare's tale. She took the book away and hid it in her room, but curiosity got the best of me and I snuck into her room while she was sleeping and found it in her closet. I took a closer look inside and I discovered there’s some sort of map in the back that shows the whole kingdom, with little X’s scattered across different sections. I’m not really sure what to make of it, but I knew it had to mean something if it got my mom so bent out of shape that she took the book away from me. Sooooo yeah I decided to sneak out, and figure out what it means first hoof.”

The mare turned to the back of the book, scanning the map intently, eyes narrowing until they opened in surprise, “This is what I've been looking for for years! How did this end up in your library?”

Blue was taken aback by her sudden enthusiasm. “I’m not sure. Wait, you’ve heard about what’s in this book?”

The pony’s eyes lowered at that, but then she shook her head slightly and looked back at Blue, giving her a scowl. “Look. Let’s just say there’s many things your mother hasn’t told you.” She said with a slight bite to her words. The mare seemed to have had a thought forming in her head, as she changed the direction of the conversation completely. “How about we make a deal. You don’t know these woods like I do. If you continued on your own you’d get lost or captured in at least the next twenty four hours.”

Blue blinked at the statement in mild frustration. She was getting aggravated with the ponies disrespectful accusations. Regardless, The mare continued, “I’ll guide you on your way and help you find what you’re looking for, if you help me in return.”

“What could you possibly need from me?”, asked Blue with obvious confusion.

“It’s not important right now.” The mare answered abruptly, “What matters is that we get out of here before another round of guards come. Are you in or are you out?” The pony once again held out her right hoof, signaling for blue to take it with an impatient nudge with her head when she hesitated. Again her thought process was interrupted, as the shouts of another fleet of guards made her decision quite simple.

“Get us out of here.” Blue grabbed her hoof with a grin. The mare gave a smirk, and boosted blue onto her back and began to gallop from the seclusion of the bush.

As blue clung her front hooves around the masked mares neck, she heard the shouts of the guards as they had noticed the two when the darted from the bush. She was about to make a statement to the pony under her, when she saw her turn slightly and change the direction of their escape, running straight towards the direction of a cliff.

“Uh h-Hey HEY! What are you doing there’s a cliff up ahead!” Blue shouted over the masked ponies shoulder.

The mare seemed to regard Blue’s statement only momentary, but then proceeded to smirk and pick up the speed of her trot.

As they neared the edge, Blue shouts of protests were drowned out as the pony ran to the end of the cliff and leapt into the air. She watched in silent horror as they fell, but that action only lasted 4 seconds before the mare reached her front hooves to the bottom of her belt, grasping at the two ropes that hung there and jerked them downwards. The momentum released the two artificial wings attached to the backpack with a violet spring, and propelled the two ponies hastily into an upward motion. Blue’s body jerked at the sudden shift of movement, as the two were suddenly then gliding upwards, in a quick but steady flow.

The mare pulled slightly on the left rope to change their course, then looked back to regard Blue’s state.

“Are you alright?” The mare asked dully to the pony holding onto her neck. Blue gave the pony a flabbergasted look before responding.

“Uh. I guess, how about you, oh I don’t know, WARN someone before you go skydiving off of the edge of a cliff?!”

The pony only looked at her with her eyebrows raised, before her bored expression returned with only the slightest hint of a smirk. “You’re fine. Stop worrying I got you.”

Blue sputtered to herself before the mare chuckled and turned her head back forwards, focus returning to the blue sky ahead of them. Her grumbles died in her throat before Blue’s head shifted back to the way they came. She saw the guards had gathered at the edge of the cliff, yelling shouts of frustration at each other before the sound became to distant to hear. A cloud then began to block the view entirely from her sight. Blue turned her head back around, taking in the sights in front of her. She had never been this high up before, let alone in the air, so yeah she was a little amazed at what she was seeing. Sue her. The sky was especially blue today, only traces of clouds flittering across the sky, moving in a slow shift as the wind blew them across the blue canvas. To say this was better than looking out her bedroom window would be an understatement at best. She looked down to see the quick green flashes of tree tops move beneath them as they coasted through the air. Blue reached out her left hoof to the side, trying comically to touch the trees as they passed even if she knew they weren’t near her reach. She smiled to herself as she inhaled a deep breath and closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh air that whipped against her face. Her focus then returned to the mare underneath her, almost forgetting she was there.

“Y’know, I never got a chance to thank you back there. If you hadn’t swooped in when you did I would have gotten caught for sure.” She finished with a breathy exhale.

The pony was silent for a few seconds, before responding with a neutral tone. “It was no problem. I saw you cowering up against that wall and decided to help you out. Plus I got to beat up a fleet of the queens guards? I don’t know about you, but i’d call that was a win win situation.”

Blue huffed a laugh at the ponies response, pausing for a moment to enjoy the scenery once more before asking her next question. “Where are we going, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Wherever that map says to go.” She blatantly responded, like it was the most sure thing in the world to say. Blue raised her eyebrows at that, but then a smile formed on her face. She was relieved that this journey now had a chance of being completed, because whether she liked to admit, she didn’t think she’d make it far.

“Well, then let’s get to it- uhhm..” She cut off with dismay when she realized she still didn’t know the ponies name. The mare seemed to recognize her dilemma, and supplied Blue with the information she was grasping at.

“Cardinal. You can call me Cardinal.” She turned her head halfway back at blue, giving her a small grin with half lidded eyes.

Blue blinked at the new information, but then regarded her with a smile of her own. “Cardinal. Ok. Well, let’s get to it... Cardinal.”

Cardinals smile grew slightly at that, the exchange between the two only lasting a second before she then turned her head back straight, pulling the ropes down to shift them into a better angle.

The two ponies drifted together in silence, as they began their journey into the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again. Sorry this chapter was a little short. Future chapters will have more width to them I just wanted to get the general introduction of the story out there so I can start planning how to format future chapters. I hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Here’s a link to my Instagram, where you can find art related to the story: https://www.instagram.com/featherbirb
> 
> And here’s a link to an account dedicated solely to the story: https://www.instagram.com/chevalterria/
> 
> I hope you guys take the time to look through the art if you’d like, it helps paint a picture about what the characters look like. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
